


Everything To Win

by impravidus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Anastasia (1997 & Broadway) References, Angst, Ballet, Battle, Brain Damage, Coma, Comedy, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers to Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Memory Loss, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Paralysis, Song: Once Upon a December (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway), Song: Still/The Neva Flows (Anastasia Broadway), Songfic, War, Whump, parkner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/pseuds/impravidus
Summary: Flashes of fire. Echoes of screams.A young amnesiac goes on a journey to discover the person he was before and to rebuild a broken world.~an Anastasia AU~
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	Everything To Win

December 19, 2017

“Colonel Rhodes, look out!”

The crunch of his bones rang in his ears.

_ Flashes of fire. Echoes of screams. _

Bruce coughed up blood, the green draining out of his body.

“Dr. Banner. Please, stay with us. We need you.”

“I’m sorry, Peter.”

_ Flashes of fire. Echoes of screams. _

“Spider-Man! Take this. Make sure that it gets back to Tony.” Natasha handed him a watch.

“What I… I don’t understand.”

She grimaced in pain. “I can’t… I can’t explain. You have to trust me.” Her eyes closed for the last time.

Clint sobbed over her body. Peter was too slow before he got decapitated right in front of his eyes.

_ Flashes of fire. Echoes of screams. _

There were bodies everywhere. Peter’s senses were overwhelmed with the grotesque scent of burnt flesh and boiling blood. He felt bile pooling in his throat as he recognized Wanda’s nail polish on the severed hand strewn across the ground. 

“We can beat them. We can beat them. We can…”

Thor’s Mjolnir’s cracked remnants were scattered on the dirt.

“We can beat them. We can beat them. We can…”

The time stone was shattered next to Stephen Strange’s body that was sliced in two.

“We can beat them. We can beat them. We can…”

Peter kept passing by the corpses of his fellow fighters, and he felt an anguished sob rip through his body.

_ Flashes of fire. Echoes of screams. _

“I’m not going to make it, son.” Steve’s stomach was impaled by a shard of his shield.

“No, please. You were our last chance.”

“No.  _ You’re  _ our last chance. I’ve lived a good long life, son. You need to make sure everyone out there does too. It’s been an honor fighting with you again, Peter.”

“Mr. Rogers. No. No no no.”

_ Flashes of fire. Echoes of screams. _

“It’s game over, Spider-Man. They’re all gone. There’s nothing you can do about it now.” 

And Peter believed them. He dropped to his knees, all will to fight gone, exhaustion tearing him apart. There was a prick in his neck and suddenly his world is black.

.-~*~-.

The Rebuilding. That’s what they called it. After the Avengers were massacred, a man of shadows finally prevailed. He was known as “Cronus” named after the Greek god of creation. His goal was to eliminate all technology from the Earth to recover the purity of humanity and its innovation. He preached the evil of technology and how it was hindering the evolution of human existence, making the population selfish and vapid imbeciles. And so he did it. He wiped out all technology from the Earth. All smart phones, computers, laptops, televisions, everything had combusted from the insides due to his ultra-advanced virus. Those who didn’t comply with his orders were killed immediately. And so, with the Earth’s mightiest heroes gone, the world was left to comply with Cronus’ demands.

There was a fine line of what was allowed and not in Cronus’ new world. Technology like ovens and light bulbs were fine, but planes and artificial foods were not. Cronus had spies everywhere, and everyone knew that. They were not to speak lowly of Cronus, they were not to complain of their new lives, and they were definitely not allowed to rebel or create. Only Cronus could create.

It took mass murdering and years of social shifting to become accustomed to the new world, but Earth adapted. They lived like they once had centuries prior, farming and bartering becoming a main source of income, eating fresh and organic, much time going into the arts. 

It was a world of fear, but people began following in Cronus’ message. Over the years they became fond of the simplicity of their lives, the newfound freedom that came with their compliance to selling away their old world. Once those who disagreed with the Rebuilding were eliminated, all that were left were the people who were smart enough to keep quiet and who actually believed in it.

In America, each sector was guarded at its borders to ensure that Cronus’ men could know where each and every person was, and if they were planning another rebellion. Most were too fearful to try and cross the borders, and it took extensive exit papers to leave and enter sectors. 

Most of the world’s innovators were exterminated, in suspicion that they would try to innovate once more and overpower Cronus. But, there was one major innovator out there.

Tony Stark, a man who was once a face of hope, a face of the new life. In the beginnings of the battles against Cronus’ men, the great Iron Man suffered major brain injury. Put into a coma for the majority of the fight, he awoke paralyzed from the waist down, unable to hold basic conversation and definitely unable to tap into the genius intellect he once had. Pepper Stark and him disappeared to Miami, fearful of their lives, there to protect themselves and their soon to be family. 

The man grieved for things he couldn't quite understand and he never quit searching for the son he never truly had, Peter Parker. No one knew who this Peter Parker was, but the name was almost an urban legend. It wasn’t until years had passed that people began to speculate a possible secret identity. Spider-Man. 

But no one could ponder long about Spider-Man. Their lives were on the line and it wasn’t worth the wonder. 

That was until now.

December 19, 2027

Con artist siblings, Harley and Abby Keener strolled down the streets of New York City, barterers’ merchandise tables lining the sidewalks.

“Abby! I've been thinking about Peter Parker.”

“Oh, not you too, Harley,” she said with an eye roll.

“We all know that Tony would pay a lot to get this Peter Parker back,” Harley tried to reason.

“We don’t know that, though. It’s just a rumor,” Abby responded.

“But, that’s it! It's the rumor, the legend, the mystery. It's Peter Parker who will help us get out of this shithole of a town. We are going to go down in history. We'll find a guy to play the part and teach him what to say. We’ll dress him up and then take him to Miami. It’s a simple con.”

“Imagine the reward he would give us.”

“Who else could pull it off but you and me?” 

“But, we need something to show him. Something to show him that it’s really him.”

As they passed by a table, Harley’s eyes were caught on a beautiful watch, antique yet well made.

“How much is that watch?” He asked the seller.

“Ah this? It’s said to have been found on the battlefield between pre-Rebuilding battle. I could never part with it.”

“Two cans of beans?” Harley bartered.

“Done,” he said immediately, grabbing the beans and handing over the watch. 

As they kept walking, Harley continued to scheme to Abby, hushed. “Now it's risky, but not more than usual. We'll need papers, we'll need tickets, we'll need nerves of steel.”

“You’re right. It’s risky, but not riskier than usual. Hopefully disaster won’t ensue.”

“With luck, it’ll all go smoothly,” Harley said optimistically.

“With luck, we won’t get shot,” she responded dryly. 

“We’ll be rich.”

“And the world will have a lot more to talk about.”

Content, the two headed briskly to their pawn shop.

.-~*~-.

Ben, a sickly thin man with brown hair grown to his shoulders and circular glasses resting atop his angular nose, cowered in fear, covering his ears as a loud bang sounded in the street.

“Hey, it’s alright,” a kind man said comfortingly. “It was just a truck backfiring. That's all it was. Those days are over, neighbor against neighbor, war in the streets. There's nothing to be afraid of anymore. You're shaking. There's a tea shop just steps from here, let me…”

“Thank you,” Ben interuppted, “but I have to get going.”

“What's your hurry?” He asked.

“I can't lose this job. They're not easy to come by. But thank you.” He picked up his broom and began to scurry away.

“Wait!” He called after the frightened man. “My name is Harry. Harry Osborn. I’m here everyday. If you need anything, come find me. Alright?”

Ben gave him a grateful smile. “Alright.”

Harry looked back to watch Ben hurry away with a soft smile on his lips.

.-~*~-.

Failure. That is the only way Harley could describe this progress. Campy actors who played had played The Mad Hatter in their high school’s production of Alice in Wonderland or were an extra in an episode of Glee, but no one who really encapsulated the essence of Peter Parker. With the internet wiped and nonexistent, the only records of Peter Parker were documents they had to smuggle and Abby’s patchy memory of what her ex-girlfriend who knew Peter had told her when they were together and the vague mentions that Tony made in passing.

“I’m Peter Parker, also known as your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.”

“Okay, try it again but without gum in your mouth.”

“It’s not gum. It’s tobacco.”

Harley buried his face in his hands as the actor spit his tobacco into the trash can near the door and reset. “These are the last three, Abby?”

“Yup.”

“These were the best we could find?”

“Yup.”

The actor started again. “It’s me, Tony! You thought I was dead but I came all this way to Miami to find you so we can be reunited once more!” the man said, over-exaggeratedly. “I’m not really an actor.”

“You don’t say?” Harley responded sarcastically. He stood from his chair. “Thank you, everyone. We’ll stay in touch.”

“This is against the law!” One of the actors explained as he pushed them out.

“I lost good working hours for this shit,” the second said, angrily.

“Bye bye. Have a lovely evening.”

“Well, we tried. I mean, Peter Parkers don’t grow on trees,” Abby said, trying to lighten the mood.

Harley pulled out the watch and stared at it. “I don’t even know why I thought this would work. I mean look at this watch. What’s so special about it?”

“Nothing. It’s a fake. Believe me. You know I can always spot a fake,” Abby stated confidently.

There was a knock at the door. Both of their heads shot up.

“Oh shit, they reported us.” They both rushed to hide.

“Uhm excuse me? I’m looking for a Harley Keener?”

Harley perked up. “I’m Harley Keener. What do you need from me?”

“I was uh I was hoping you could help me get exit papers?” The thin man asked.

Harley looked to him incredulously. “Exit papers are expensive.”

“I saved a little money…” Ben started.

“The  _ right  _ papers cost a lot.”

“I’m a hard worker. I’ll get the money to you,” he insisted.

“What do you do?”

“I’m a street sweeper,” he said, standing straighter.

Harley scoffed. “A street sweeper? Wow!”

“In Manhattan I cleaned dishes and I worked in a hospital in Queens before that.”

“That’s a long ways away from here,” Harley stated.

“I know. I walked it.”

“You walked here all the way from Queens?” Harley asked, incredulously.

“I had no choice."

Harley looked to Abby warily. “Who are you running from?”

“I’m running  _ to _ someone. I don’t know who they are, but they’re waiting for me in Miami.”

“You don’t need papers. Just go through the bay into the Atlantic and swim to Miami!” He and Abby laughed. “He’s crazy!”

“I’m not crazy. What is your problem?”

“We were hoping you’d be someone else,” Abby said simply.

“Who?”

“Someone who may not even exist.”

Ben suddenly recognized the room. “I’ve been here before. There was FRIDAY and the bots and… and the suits. It was amazing.”

“This was the Stark Industries’ headquarters,” Abby said confused.

“We had… we had pizza night. Pizza and movies on Saturdays after training…” he said almost in a trance.

“He’s gonna faint,” Harley said mockingly.

Abby, intrigued, guided Peter to a chair. “When did you last eat?”

“And we were all seeing if we could lift Mjlonir. I smacked myself in the face with it!”

“Where are your manners, Harley? Get him some water. And a piece of that good cheese too.”

“This isn’t a soup kitchen, Abby.” Abby glared at him and pointed towards their bag of food. Harley trudged away, leaving the two alone.

“You seem to be a very nice lady, even if your friend isn’t.”

“I haven’t been called a lady in a while. Life hasn’t been that kind to us.”

“Life hasn’t been kind to anyone,” he said softly.

Harley returned and handed Ben the refreshments. 

“Thank you.”

“Don’t be too hard on this one,” Abby muttered to Harley.

“Him? Have you gone crazy too?” he whispered back.

“I’m Abby. What’s your name?”

“I don’t know.”

Harley and Abby laugh. “You don’t know?” Abby asked.

“They gave me a name at the hospital. Ben. They told me I had amnesia. There was nothing they could do about it.”

“Tell us what you  _ do  _ remember,” Abby urged.

“They said I was found on the side of a road. There were tracks all around, they said, it had recently snowed. It was dark and it was cold and I was just a nameless guy wandering around, injured, frail, half starved, with no memories but…” He trailed off.

“But what?”

“Rain against the window. Sheets upon a bed. Terrifying nurses whispering where they thought I couldn’t hear them. “Call the child Ben, give him a jacket.” I don’t know a thing before that. Traveling the backroads. Sleeping in the forest. Taking what I needed, working when I could. Keeping up my courage and as stupid as it sounds, I sometimes I, I don’t know. I get these dreams? And sometimes I wonder if they aren’t just dreams. If maybe they’re real. I dream of wind on my face as I soar through the sky. I dream of this great light, the whole world in bright technicolor. It’s like it’s filled with more color and light than ever imagined. But then the dreams fade away, but I know I know it’ll come back one day.” He began to smile. “I dream of this house, big and white and marble. Is it Miami?” he stared off dreamily. “Miami.” He turned back to them. “A beautiful home with big windows next to a cliff above raging waters. And I hear a voice whisper, “you’ll be back before you know it. I’ll meet you right here.”

Harley and Abby looked at him incredulously, not fully believing him.

“ You don't know what it's like not to know who you are. To have lived in the shadows and traveled all these ways without any idea where you’re going. I've seen flashes of fire, heard the echo of screams, but I still have this faith in the truth of my dreams because my dreams are telling me, “don’t be afraid to go on. Don’t give up hope no matter what.. I know it’ll all come back one day.”

“Maybe we can help you after all, Ben. It so happens that we are going to Miami ourselves.” 

Ben’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Really. We can get you those papers and we may be able to help you find that house from your dreams.”

.-~*~-.

“Anything concerning the Avengers, even the most preposterous rumor, we take very seriously.”

The three actors stood at the desk of Harry Osborn, who stared at them stone cold-faced.

“I told you, he’s just about an Avenger as I am,” the bearded man explained.

“He’s a street sweeper. He was sleeping under a bridge until he took up with them,” the tobacco chewing one continued.

“His name is Ben,” the third finished.

“Thank you,” Harry replied.

“Are you going to arrest them?” the first asked.

“You’ve done your duty, and I’ve done mine. Listening to your gossip,” he said, uninterested.

“It’s not gossip! It’s the truth!” the tobacco chewer exclaimed.

Harry suddenly slammed his fists on the desk, the bang ringing through the office. He stood slowly, pointing a finger at the man. “The next time I see the three of you soliciting, I won’t look the other way.” He blew in his face, and the three scampered out.

“Another rumor on the street, another man to apprehend. One more pretender who no longer played pretend,” he muttered. “Fill out a new report!” He barked.

His worked nodded skittishly, and rushed to finish.

.-~*~-.

“How do you become the person you’ve forgotten you ever were?”

“Take a deep breath. Close your eyes. Imagine another time. Another  _ world _ ,” Abby explained. Ben nodded and did what she said. “You were born in a little town in upstate New York to Richard and May Parker.”

“Not ringing any bells.”

“That’s alright. They passed when you were five years old so you moved in with your Aunt May and Uncle Ben.” 

“Ben… that must be why my name stuck with me so much.”

“Your Aunt May was a nurse and your Uncle Ben was a police officer. He passed when you were fourteen. He got in an altercation with a mugger.”

“A lot of people died in my life,” Ben said with a frown on his face.

“Yeah, they did,” Harley said gently.

“Imagine how it was, your long forgotten past. We've lots and lots to teach you and the time is going fast,” Abby urged.

“Okay. Let’s see if this jogs any memories.” Harley pulled him up. Suddenly he threw a punch. 

Ben ducked quickly, shocked. “Woah! What was that for?”

Harley, instead of responding, threw more punches and kicks, Ben avoiding each and every one of them. He held his hand out and pressed his ring and middle finger to his palm but pulled it back confused.  _ ‘Why did I do that? And why did it feel so familiar?’ _

“Where did you learn to dodge punches like that?” Abby asked.

“I don’t know. I’ve been in fights before but it always came so easy to me,” Ben replied, still flabbergasted.

“He’s a natural!” Harley said excited. He guided Ben to a table and pulled out flashcards, running through them at hyperspeed and then quizzing him. “Who was your academic decathlon teacher?”

“Mr. Harrington.”

“And who was your mentor? The man who gave you your first suit?” 

“Tony Stark.”

“Your best friend is…”

“Ned Leeds.”

“No, your best friend is…”

“I know who my best friend is!” He threw his hands down. “I've had it! And I hate you both. I'm sorry that we ever met. I'm hungry, and I'm terrified that I’m gonna fail and I'm only human. I don't remember anything. Get out and let me be!”

“Ben, look at me. We're all frightened, well, slightly now and then. Can we try again? Please? Just take a breath. Count to ten. You have courage and strength you barely know, so blow your nose and dry those tears. A fighter like Peter Parker can do this if he tries.”

“Okay fine. Let’s try this again.”

“How did you get your powers?”

“Radioactive spider bite from a field trip to Oscorp.” He paused. “And can I just say that it’s insane that you’re saying that I have super powers because I definitely don’t have them now.”

“We think that they’re lost in your memory too.”

“Fine, fine.”

“Who did you fight against in Germany?”

“The rogue Avengers. Captain America, Falcon, Wanda Maximoff, Hawkeye, Ant-Man, and the Winter Soldier. I was the secret weapon on Mr. Stark’s side and I stole Mr. Rogers’ shield but he dropped a big metal thing on me.”

“I don’t think we told him that,” Abby whispered.

Ben counted on his fingers confidently. “I used to be an asthamtic band geek, I got my powers on a field trip, my uncle died in my arms, I got recruited by Tony Stark to fight in Germany, I fought the Vulture without my suit, I fought in the pre-Rebuilding battle, so give me something new.”

“Ha!” Abby and Harley rejoiced.

Ben smiled wide. “I did it.”

“Bravissimo! Ottimo lavoro! Auguri! Te lo sei meritato,” Abby said excitedly.

“Grazie per la pazienza e per avermi aiutato a migliorare!” Ben responded. He froze. “I didn't know I knew Italian.”

“Your Aunt May was fluent,” Abby responded. 

“You get to sleep on the sack of lentils tonight, Ben. You’ve earned it,” Harley said encouragingly. And with that, the two exited.

“I’m Spider-Man,” Ben, no, Peter whispered quietly to himself.

.-~*~-.

Harry Osborn scribbled in his journal, going over the recordings from his men in his sector. He nearly snapped his pencil in half as he gripped it tightly. 

“Sir? He’s here.” 

Harry looked up. He didn’t say anything as Peter entered. “It’s a remarkable city, New York City. All of these people here, coming and going, creating a future for themselves. I stand at this window for hours admiring them and wondering why a few bad apples are getting up to mischief instead, going against the direct order of Cronus. I can see all the way to the old Stark Tower. Funny business going on there. Counterrevolutionary behavior some might say.”

“Why was I brought here?” Peter asked, nervously.

“I thought you could tell me. You? The frightened little street sweeper. I almost—” He stopped himself. Waving a hand, he dismissed the two guards in the room. “I had almost stopped looking for you. Ben, am I right?”

He hesitated. “Yes.”

“I’d like to reintroduce myself. I’m Harry Osborn, head of the New England sector.” He put a hand out to shake but Peter didn’t shake it. “It’s the uniform and the office that give the bad impression. I”m really not that bad.” Peter cracked a smile. “See? I have a sense of humor.” He laughed. Peter finally shook his hand. “You’re shivering again. A nice, friendly cup of tea can warm us up.”

“How much?” Peter asked.

“No charge. Why should there be? You have a job, food on the table, your own place in the new world.”

“I’m very thankful,” Peter said quietly.

“Which is why I’m warning you to leave your land of make believe before it’s too late,” he said firmly.

“I don’t understand,” Peter furrowed his brows.

“If you were really who you’re pretending to be, they’d all kill you. Without hesitation,” he said, voice with edge.

“Everyone likes to imagine a better life. I’m not different. It’s an innocent fantasy.”

“No, Ben. It’s a dangerous one. The Avengers are gone. Every last one of them. They no longer exist. My father was… he was one of the fighters in the battle.”

“I don’t want to hear this,” he stood up to leave.

“He fired. He obeyed orders.” Peter sat again. “Be very careful of these rumors that prevail. Be very careful what you say. I was a boy who lived with the truth behind the story and no one got away unscathed. I saw the children as the soldiers put up the borders, my father leaving on the night they met their fate, his pistol by his side. The Hudson flows, a new wind blows, and soon it will be Spring. I heard the shots. I heard the screams. But it’s the silence after that I remember most. The world stopped breathing, and I was no longer a boy. My father shook his head and told me not to ask. My mother said he died of shame, but I believe he did a proud and vital thing. Could I have pulled the trigger if I’d been told? Be very careful what a dream may bring. A revolution is a simple thing.”

“Thank you for your warning, Mr. Osborn, sir,” Peter said as he stood once more.

“It’s Harry. Please.”

“Harry,” Peter repeated.

Harry placed a finger under his chin, almost warningly. “Your eyes. A man could look right into them.”

“I’m late for work,” Peter said, pulling away.

“As your new friend, be careful, Ben. As the sector head, be  _ very  _ careful.”

Harry watched as Peter left and stared at the door when it was closed. When his guards entered his room again, he ordered, “I want to be alone.”   
  


.-~*~-.

“They know where we’re living. His name is Harry,” Peter said as he approached Harley and Abby.

Before Harley could respond, three drunken men approached them. Three men familiar with Harley’s line of work, James, George, and Leo, who were also drunk off their asses.

“Well look who’s here. The King of New York slums himself,” James mocked.

“We thought you were in Miami,” George teased.

“He missed his old buddies,” Leo stated.

“Looks like he got himself a little boy toy instead,” George said. 

Harley defensively stepped between the men and Peter. “He’s not my boy toy.”

“No, of course not. It’s the infamous Peter Parker. Bet daddy Stark is waiting for you right now,” Leo slurred.

Harley tried to lead Peter away but James cut in front of them. “Yeah, you going to Miami, twink?” 

“Have a drink with us, Harls!” George said.

“Come on, Harley. I don’t like these guys,” Peter said, hushed.

“Too good for us, sweetheart?” Leo asked.

“Of course a little fag like you would feel that way,” James spat.

Peter, with a quick turn, socked the man in the jaw. “Next time, I won’t let you off that easy.”

The three drunken men scurried away, embarrassed and slightly afraid. 

“Walking across New York meant that I had to learn how to fend for myself, but it always came to me like second nature. Like I had always known how. You’ve had it easy.”

“Not so easy,” he sat on the nearest bench. “When I was a kid, my dad left us. He was the breadwinner of the family, so my ma had to take up three jobs, and when I got old enough, I had to too. I spent my time freelancing instead of having a real childhood, though it was hard being a normal kid when you were the town queer. Then when the Rebuilding happened, my mama said one too many wrong things and she… she got shot in the head. In front of me. Me and Abby ran as far as we could, the only other place we knew, and then the borders closed and we had to make a new life here. She’s all I got and I’m all she’s got and I think… I just would do anything for her.”

“Was it hard in your old life? Being… being out?”

“It was. But I was never going to change to make someone else happy. I was never going to conform to what society was telling me to be. I had to be me, you know? And you should too, Ben. You should be you. You’re so strong and I know that no matter what happens, you’re gonna come out swinging.”

_ The feeling of being thrown into cold water. The crushing weight of cement on his chest. Long needles prodding into his neck. _

“I’m not as strong as you think I am,” Peter said.

“Close your eyes,” Harley responded, seemingly unrelated.

“Why?” he questioned.

“Just do it. Put your hand out.” Peter did as he told. Quietly, Harley grabbed the watch from his bag and put it in his hand. “Open. You’ve worked hard. You’ve earned it.”

“What is it?” Peter asked, confused.

“It’s just a watch. A nice old antique watch.”

“It’s beautiful,” Peter said breathlessly. Without even thinking, Peter twisted the knob on the side and pressed his finger to the face. A hologram appeared above it.

“Welcome back,” the voice greeted.

“How did you do that?” Peter didn’t respond. “Ben?”

“I don’t know. But I… I remember it. The barren wasteland, the scent of burnt flesh and charred metal. I remember it.”

“What are you talking about?”

He shook his head. “I don’t know. How soon do you think we can go? They’re cancelling the train south of New York left and right.” He pulled out a wad of cash from his pocket and handed it to Harley. “I worked an extra shift this week. It’s not much, but every little bit helps.”

“We aren’t even close, Ben.”

“What are you saying?” he asked, dejected.

“I thought I could get us out before they closed the borders but…”

“You were the only hope I had,” Peter interrupted.

“There must be someone who can help you. I’m sorry.” He tried to hand him his money back but Peter shook his head.

“I don’t want your money."

“It’s  _ your  _ money.”

“It’s  _ our  _ money. I trusted you.” 

“I said I’m sorry.”

“I didn’t trust you enough.” He paused. “Now you close your eyes.”

“Why?”

“You’re the stubbornest person I’ve ever met. Almost as stubborn as me.” Peter gave him a look to indicate he was waiting, so Harley pocketed the money and closed his eyes. “Now put your hand out.” He did, and Peter placed a shard of bright red metal into his hand.

“Is this…”

“Vibranium. When I was found, I wasn’t wearing any clothes, but this shard of vibranium was lodged into my chest. The nurse at the hospital removed it and realized its worth. She hid it from me until the day I left. I don’t know why she kept it a secret, but she told me “don’t tell a soul until you know that you have to.” I had to make sure I found someone I trusted.”

“You’ve had it this whole time without telling me?”

“Yes.”

“Why?!”

“It’s the only thing I have! Without it, I have nothing!” he exclaimed.

“How do you know I won’t take it now and you’ll never see me again?”

“I don’t think you will!”

Harley, speechless, hugged Peter, but pulled away awkwardly just before Abby entered.

“The Stark Tower has been raided. We’re toast if we go back there.” She caught sight of the vibranium and her jaw dropped. “Holy shit! Is that…”

“He had this the whole time.”

“I didn’t trust either of you with it.”

“I don’t blame you. But nevermind. All is forgiven. I love you, Ben!” She gave him a tight hug.

“Abby, I’m trusting you to get the exit papers.”

“Done.” 

“The Amtrak leaves at midnight to Miami.”

“I’ll sell the vibranium,” Harley stated. Peter began to exit but he stopped him. “Where are you going?”

“I still need to get my salary for the week. Every dollar counts!” And with that, he ran out.

“We’re going to Miami,” he said quietly, not believing the words he was saying. “We’re going to Miami!”

.-~*~-.

The two anxiously sat on the train, their luggage by their side, mostly filled with stacks of cash. 

“Your first challenge will be getting through Pepper Potts. No one gets to Tony Stark without going through Pepper Potts,” Abby explained.

“And how are we supposed to do that?” Peter asked.

“Well, lucky for you, we have our ways,” Harley stated ominously.

“This is the first time I’ve been on a train. Or at least, that I can remember,” Peter said sheepishly.

“Well it’s very safe. These trains are very safe. There haven’t been any accidents, and nothing bad ever happens on…”

Two officers entered the Amtrak, gruff looks on their faces. “Papers!” The first barked. He turned to the three. “Papers.”

“Good evening, gentleman. Is there a problem?” Abby asked.

“We’re looking for someone who is illegally leaving the state.”

“Didn’t have the right papers, eh?” she asked smoothly and casually.

“He had the right papers. He had the wrong name.” Before he could continue, there was a gunshot from the other side of the train. The officer went to investigate, Peter breaking down after he had heard him.

“I’ll go see what happened,” Abby said quietly.

“We _ know  _ what happened,” Harley responded harshly. Peter sobbed harder.

“Calm him down. If he keeps crying, then we look guilty,” Abby whispered.

“We’re going to be safe soon,” Harley comforted.

“That’s what he said when we were leaving the battlefield.”

“Who?”

“Mr. Rogers. He said that we had gotten all of the soldiers. That the war was over. That was until they all rose again and began shooting with even more heart.”

“No one is shooting at you, Ben. You’re taking this too far.”

“Not if I really am him!”

Harley shushed him. “We’re almost out of New York. Once we cross the border, you’re safe.”

“You’re the one who put these ideas in my head. I’m beginning to think they might be true.”

Abby rushed to them. “Guys I think I’m having a heart attack. Three officers just came aboard with orders to arrest two men and a young woman.”

“That could be anyone,” Harley dismissed.

Abby held up a wanted poster with the three of them. “I think not!”

“What are we going to do?” Harley asked, beginning to pace.

“We’re getting off.” Peter opened a window and began to climb out, suitcase in hand. Harley followed suit.

“But the train is moving!” Abby exclaimed.

“Unless you want to end up dead, follow me!” Peter yelled.

“What are you doing?!” Abby replied, terrified.

“Jump!” Peter commanded as the Amtrak began to move. And so, they jumped.

.-~*~-.

“The train crossed the New York border, and they weren’t on it?” 

Harry cowered as his higher up reprimanded him. “A temporary setback, we’ll find them, don’t worry. They think they can elude bus but they’ll end up here.”

“They will run out of time. Follow him to Miami. If he’s not Peter Parker, bring him back. We’ll make an example of him.”

“And if he  _ is  _ Peter Parker?” He asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

“Finish the job for your father like a good son. Leave him floating in the sand. It’s really very simple. You merely point and pull the trigger.”

“And then the job is done,” Harry mumbled.

“Enjoy your new position. Peter Parker, alive or dead. It’s up to you.” The man left, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts. 

“Everyone likes to imagine a better life. It’s an innocent fantasy,” Harry imagined to himself. Harry shook his head as he fondly smiled at the thought of Ben.  _ You cannot fall for him. A son becomes a man at his father’s knees. If my father asked questions, where would we be? I feel a connection…  _ no!  _ You cannot fall for him. You cannot fall for the target.  _ “I am nothing but a man with nothing but his orders to fulfill. He cries that he’s innocent, but then you see his eyes, and something in them tells you that he absolutely lies.” He ran his fingers over the barrel of his gun. “But still…”

He holstered the gun and left the office and saluted to the guards outside.

He had a mission, and he  _ would  _ complete it.

.-~*~-.

Somehow, the three had found themselves in a junkyard, sifting through the remnants of broken down automobiles. Peter and Harley were spouting out mechanical jargon that Abby couldn’t follow, so she sat and watched as they mumbled their way through revamping the carcasses of old cars.

Abby’s head snapped up when she heard the roar of the engine starting.

“Haha! We did it!” Harley went in to hug Peter, but stopped himself, settling for a high five.

“Well, we better get on our way fast, because it’s a twenty hour drive to Miami and we don’t have GPS anymore,” Abby stated simply.

And so they were off! Abby, snoozing in the back seat and Peter the navigator in the passenger side. However, they were hitting a few snags in their plan since their map was about ten years too old, and not accommodating the new borders.

“At least we have our papers,” Peter said quietly.

“Yeah. At least we have our papers,” Harley agreed.

There was a tense silence.

“I knew him once,” Harley stated. “Tony Stark. Lifetimes ago. We were connected, he said. I was just a kid and he was the mechanic, the man who had the answers to every question, the bravery to save the world, the reliability to return a Hello Kitty watch back to me after a long fight. We kept in touch, him and I. He would fly me up to New York seldomly, not particularly to spend time with him the whole time, but to get the experience. He’d make an all expense paid trip for my ma, Abby, and I to come up and see a couple Broadway shows, dinner at a nice restaurant, and a night in a fancy hotel, and if I was lucky, he’d drop by and show me the ropes around Stark Industries. But then The Rebuilding happened. He was so sick, so different. I used to send him letters, but he didn’t remember our time together or my name or… or any of it. He never sent letters back so I figured he just... “ He shook his head. “And it hurt so damn much to know that he doesn’t remember me anymore.” Harley tightened his grip on the steering wheel.  _ And maybe I’ve been so blinded by this scheme that I’m going to manipulate the man who used to be my father. _

“That sounds hard. Really hard. I’m sorry that you had to go through that.”

Harley clenched his jaw. “Yeah. Shit hits the fan sometimes, you know? People leave. People die. People change.”

“Sounds like we’ve both had a lot of that in our lives.”

“Was it hard? Being alone all these years?” Harley asked.

“It wasn’t easy. But I learned to live with it. What was harder than being alone was the lingering feeling of not being alone. I didn’t remember it, but I remember camaraderie and family and… and being loved. I don’t know, it’s hard to explain.”

“No, I… I get what you mean.”

“I just… I’ve been hoping that when I meet him, it’ll all click into place. That everything will make sense,” Peter said.

“Maybe it will. I… I hope it will. You deserve it.”

Peter looked out the window. “I hope I do.”

.-~*~-.

The vibranium was worth $10,000 just for the shard that Peter had, and the three previously poor people were unsure of what to do with the large sum of money.

They bought themselves new clothes to fit in with what would be considered one of the richest and bourgeoise places in Post-Rebuilding America, three nights at real hotel, and a dinner that felt like a foreign feast to their taste buds.

“What is the game plan for tomorrow?” Peter asked, trying to savor his steak.

“Why start tomorrow and not now?” Harley said, ominously.

“What do you mean?” Peter questioned.

“Pepper Potts happened to agree to come see me here tonight. I didn’t tell her you were here or why I wanted to see her, but she did agree.”

Peter’s eyes widened. “You what?”

“You won’t come with me. It’ll just be me and Abby. You can wait at the hotel, okay?”

He gulped and nodded slowly. “I can do that.”

“Good.”

They ended their delicious meal with a shared slice of a rich chocolate cake, and Peter left to get settled in their hotel.

Harley and Abby split off and approached the beach near the coast, where the one and only Pepper Potts sat on a bench of the dock.

“Pepper?” Harley called out.

“Harley. It’s… it’s really you.” She stood and gave him a hug. “It’s been years, Harls. How have you been? How did you get here? You…”

“It’s a long story. I was wondering if there was any way we could see Tony? There’s someone we want him to meet.”

Her eyes darkened. “He doesn’t take visitors very well.”

“This visitor is different. We think he knows them.”

She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“When can we see him?” Harley avoided the question.

“We’re seeing the ballet tomorrow. He loves the ballet because it doesn’t have dialogue like plays. We were supposed to go with some friends but they had to cancel and we have three tickets. But Harley, know that Tony… he’s not the Tony you used to know. And this friend… we don’t want to overwhelm him. Either of them.”

“It’s a risk we have to take,” Harley said.

“How are you?”

The three chatted and caught up, unbeknownst to the figure lurking close behind, planning their scheme.

.-~*~-.

_ Gods had fallen. The strongest of them crushed and gone. _

Flashes of fire. Echoes of screams.

_ “Ms. Danvers. Are you…” _

_ The blonde woman shook her head. “I’m sorry, Peter. This is up to you.” he grabbed her hand and felt a power surge through his body, almost like electricity pulsing through his veins. _

Flashes of fire. Echoes of screams.

_ “Man of spiders, you must avenge us. You must prevail. There’s something in you that not even I have.” He reached for his shoulder and a chill went down his spine. “You are the key to the… the…” his eyes shut. _

Flashes of fire. Echoes of screams.

_ “It’s game over, Spider-Man. They’re all gone. There’s nothing you can do about it now.”  _

_ He dropped to his knees, all will to fight gone, exhaustion tearing him apart. There was a prick in his neck and suddenly his world is black. _

Wait. What was that?

_ “It’s game over, Spider-Man. They’re all gone. There’s nothing you can do about it now.” _

_ He dropped to his knees, sitting in the center of a crater, smog filling the air, a mysterious glow around him. There was a prick in his neck and his world faded to black. _

One more time.

_ “It’s game over, Spider-Man. They’re all gone. There’s nothing you can do about it now.” _

_ He dropped to his knees, hands sparking with blue and white. There was a prick in his neck and he felt his body weaken to an extent it hadn’t for years. His world went black. _

_.-~*~-. _

Peter jolted awake, his body covered in sweat. 

“Ben?” Harley asked, concerned.

“Where am I? What’s going on?” he asked, panicked.

“You’re in a hotel room. You’re in Miami. You’re safe. Everything is okay,” Harley reassured.

“I… but I… it felt so real.”

“It was a nightmare. They can feel real,” Harley tried to reason.

“No, it wasn’t a nightmare. It felt like…”  _ a memory. _

“I’ll go get you some water,” Harley said, getting up.

“No!” he exclaimed. He cleared his throat. “Could you… could you stay with me? I’m… God this is so dumb. I’m scared.”

He sat on his bed. “Is that better?”

“Who do you think I am, Harley?”

“If I were Tony Stark, I’d want you to be Peter.”

“You would?” He asked, eyes innocently filled with wonder.

“I’d hope that Peter Parker was an intelligent, humorous, and strong young man.”

“Is that what you think I am?” he asked, a playful smile on his lips.

“I do.”

“Thank you.” Peter’s gaze drifted to their hands that had become interlocked. They both pulled apart awkwardly.

“You’re welcome.”

“I was wondering if you were even capable of giving compliments,” he teased.

“I want to believe you’re the guy I saw once, years ago,” Harley said softly.

“I don’t understand.”

“I met Spider-Man once. It was supposed to be a normal visit that day hot summer day in June, one of those trips that Tony set up. I think about that day now and then. I had stepped out to get some air, and stepped out onto the private rooftop that connected to our suite. I sat with my legs dangling over the building and I stared out into the big bright lights of New York. The big bright lights that aren’t there anymore. And all of a sudden, this guy in red and blue comes swinging by and sits with me. He hands me a churro and sits and talks with me. I guess he was worried I was going to jump or something but I assured him I was just there for the view. He laughed and he said it was quite a view.”

“You’re making me feel like I was there too.”

“Maybe you were. Make it part of your story,” he urged.

“It was a hot summer June day. It was hot, not a cloud in the sky. I was swinging through the streets of New York when I saw a sandy haired teen sitting on a building far too high for my liking. He was thin, not too clean.”

“Hey!” he said, with joking offense.

“We stared at the starless sky together and commented on the view. And then…” a light dinged in his mind. “And I told him that one day, the lights of the city would be gone, and we’d see the stars again.”

Harley gaped at him. “I didn’t tell you that.”

“You didn’t have to. I remember!” Peter’s eyes darted everywhere, but settled on Harley’s bright blues. Instinctively, he felt himself leaning in, but he pulled away. “It’s been an eventful night. We should… we should get ready for tomorrow.”

.-~*~-.

The next morning, when Harley awoke, Peter was nowhere to be found. As the minutes passed he became more and more anxious.  _ Where was he?  _ Did he leave after what happened last night? Was he having cold feet? Did he…

There was a rustling at the door, the sound of keys jiggling into the door handle. Harley’s jaw dropped at what he saw.

Peter’s once shoulder length hair was neatly cut, his curls styled with gel, his face cleanly shaven. It wasn’t until now that Harley really admired Peter’s face, the way his strong jawline, the faint freckles on his cheeks. Not only that, but his slim figure was accented by the tailored tuxedo. He was… wow.

“You look amazing,” Harley said breathlessly.

“Thank you. I thought I’d better look nice if I were meeting Iron Man himself.”

“We have to meet with Pepper to get the tickets and then we’re off to the ballet,” Harley explained.

“Then we probably should head out.” He paused. “Where is Abby?”

“She’s dress shopping for tonight. Didn’t get anything fancy enough for the ballet.”

“So it’s just… us?” he asked.

“For now, yeah.” He grabbed his hand. “You’re gonna like Pepper.”

“Mrs. Potts was always a force to be reckoned with. She was like a God to MJ,” Peter said.

“Who’s MJ?” Harley asked, confused.

“Oh she was my…” he trailed off. “She was someone I knew.”

“Let’s get going. Don’t want to keep her waiting.”

As they approached Pepper at the spot from the night before, she gasped as she caught sight of the brown haired boy.

“Peter?” she gaped.

“Hi Mrs. Potts. Or is it Stark now?”

Mouth still slightly open from surprise, she nodded. “Stark. You can call me… Pepper… though… Harley you didn’t say that it was…”

“It is.”

She cupped his face. “How is this possible? You… you’re…”

“I’m not. I woke up in a hospital with amnesia and no powers but I’m… I’m alive and I think I’m remembering and I… wow. It’s been a long time. Hasn’t it?”

She nodded, tears pooling in her eyes. “It has been a long time.” She stuttered to grab the tickets from her bag. “Three tickets for the three of you. Tony is… oh God. Tony. He… I don’t know how he’ll react to seeing you, Peter. I don’t know if he’ll… he just… there’s been so many people claiming to be you. It’s been so hard on his heart. I don’t know if he’ll…”

“Well, I have to try,” Peter insisted.

“I’ll see you two tonight, alright? I told him I was running errands, and I need to get back so nothing…”

“We’ll see you tonight, Pep,” Harley said.

“It’s… it’s so good seeing you, Peter. Really.” And with that, she was gone.

Peter was wide eyed. “She recognized me. She really did.”

“That means something, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah. It really does.”

Harley squeezed his shoulder. “Come on. Let’s get back to the hotel.” As he pocketed the tickets, one slipped from his hand, landing on the dock.

The figure lurking close behind grabbed it and went on his merry way.

.-~*~-.

The ballet had started and Peter was wringing his hands anxiously, leg bouncing. Abby had to stay at the hotel since Harley had lost her ticket, so it was just him and Peter. He couldn’t help but admire him as the soft light from the chandelier hit him.

“Calm down, Be… Peter. It’s gonna be okay.”

“So much can go wrong, Harley. So. Much. I’m kinda freaking out here.”

“I can tell,” Harley stated.

“Oh God. There he is.” Peter made eye contact with Tony Stark, who was being wheeled into his accessible seat in the dress circle. The man did a double take as he spotted Peter.

“Could that be…” Tony started. He shook his head. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

The lights dimmed, but Tony and Peter couldn’t keep their focus off of the other who sat on the opposite side of ballet.

In the third dress circle, stood Harry Osborn, who gripped the gun in his pocket.  _ Not now. Not yet. _

Once the ballet was over, Harley guided Peter to the side room where Tony sat with Pepper.

“This is it, Peter. You’re gonna meet Tony. You’re gonna find your family again.”

Peter tensed. “B-but what if this isn’t the right thing to do? Maybe I wasn’t meant to find them again.”

Harley grabbed his hand. “You are. You are meant to find them. You are meant to have that happy ending.” 

Pepper creaked the door open. “You can come in.”

Peter looked to Harley with a concern lacing his face.

“Everything is gonna be fine,” Harley whispered.

Peter nodded and entered the room, looking back one last time.

It was a nerve wracking few minutes after. Harley winced as he heard yelling on the other side of the doors before Peter burst through the doors, his face red with anger.

“What happened?” he asked as Peter exited the room.

“He wouldn’t even look at me. He said ‘tell this imposter. I know his kind too well. He wants money and will break an old man’s heart to get it.’”

“I’ll tell him the truth.”

“That I was a pawn in a scheme of yours? That you made me think I was someone I never was or ever could be. Prize money, huh? Didn’t tell me that, did you? I was cold and hungry and desperate when I met you, but at least I wasn’t a liar.” He stormed out.

“I’m sorry, Harley,” Pepper said quietly as she exited the big doored room.

“Is he gone?” Harley heard a hoarse voice ask.

“Tony!” Harley blurted out. “I uh, it’s me. Harley Keener. I’m sure you don’t remember me, but I…”

A spark of recognition glittered in Tony’s eyes. “Harley. I… I remember you.” He turned to Pepper. “I remember Harley, right?”

Pepper nodded. “Yeah, you do.”

“Why are you here, Harley? It’s been… I’ve gotten your letters. I love your letters. Did you know that? Why did you… why did you stop writing them?”

Harley’s smile faltered. “I’m sorry. The sector stopped letting us send things to the other sectors.”

Tony nodded. “I understand.” He looked sadly at his lap but looked up again. “Why are you here?”

“I’m actually here because of Peter…”

“No! I don’t want to hear it. I’ve moved on. I know he’s gone. All of these imposters are breaking my heart every time they give me hope.”

“But I believe that this is the real Peter Parker,” he insisted.

“They all say that. Don’t let him get to your head, Harley. Now, I’m going. You can come with me if you stop this!”

“He just wants to see you. He wants you to know that he’s alive. Try to imagine his life after all of this. After the battle. He’s lost his family, his everyday, his powers…”

“I don’t need to be reminded what happened that day!” he snapped. “I lost everything that day.”

“So did he. Peter survived for a reason. To fix what happened. I think he’s the key to take over the…”

“Don’t say it, Harley. We can’t risk it.”

“But I think he can!” he exclaimed, exasperated.

“We’re done. If you change your mind, you know where I live.” And with that, he wheeled himself away.

.-~*~-.

Peter angrily packed his things, Harley and Abby sitting there quietly. “It was my life you played with. Telling me that I was someone else. Letting me believe that I was.” 

“Where are you going?” Harley asked.

“Anywhere that isn’t here.”

“Peter…”

“No. You don’t get to ‘Peter’ me. I believed you because when we talked, I saw a real man. I saw the real you. I saw this guy who believed in the good and that could walk through hell and still make it through. I loved how proud you were of who you were despite everything you’ve gone through. And you taught me to be the same! And this whole time, it’s all been a lie? Save it for your next Peter Pa…” he turned around. His eyes widened. “Mr. Stark…” He stumbled. “Do you need something to drink? I can…”

“That won’t be necessary. I’ll be quick. Who are you?”

“I believe that I am Peter Parker, friendly ne…”

“Oh save the catchphrases. It’s in every comic book in America. Anyone can read it.”

“I didn’t imagine you’d be this mean,” Peter said.

“I’m old and impatient. Kindness is a luxury.”

“Tony Stark was the most dedicated man I’d ever met. He may have had a temper, and he may have been impulsive, but he always proved to want to do the right thing. That’s why I admired him so much.”

“That was before everyone he loved was murdered while he was asleep,” he spat.

“He smelled like motor oil and black coffee when we worked in the lab.”

“Common for any mechanic,” he dismissed.

“But not his. He would buy the fanciest coffee beans from Jamaica.”

Tony squinted, not fully believing him. “Who was my favorite Avenger?”

“You always said you were the best Avenger, but you said that you could never trust yourself to pick favorites because then you’d get too attached.”

“That was a trick question. You’re smart, I’ll give you that.” He looked at him again. “I’m trying to see the resemblance, I don’t trust my eyes.”

“You should get some glasses, old man.” His smile dropped. I”m sorry.”

“Name the three…”

“Why don’t you want him to be him?” Peter interrupted.

“Because I’ve moved on! That’s what people do when these things happen to them. They move on. They leave it behind so they don’t get disappointed. You Peter Parkers always disappoint.”

“If you give me a chance, then I won’t.”

“I don’t think Peter Parker exists.”

“You don’t want to believe it,” he said, realization dawning on him.

“What was your aunt’s full name…”

“Are we not…”

“May Anne-Marie…”

“She was just May, I don’t call her by her full name…”

“Reilly-Parker…”

“You just called her May too! She was just May! And I don’t even know if she’s alive anymore!” Peter felt tears well up in his eyes.

“You all cry at some point. Do you rehearse? Tears don’t get you anywhere.”

“Why did you come here?” he asked, hurt.

“Harley said that you weren’t part of his scheme. I don’t even know why he would do such a thing when I would’ve helped him regardless.”

“Well he’s right. I wasn’t.”

“He thinks you are Peter Parker. You said you believe it too.”

“I believe it with all of my heart, but I can’t be him unless you recognize me,” he said, almost pleading.

“You can’t  _ be  _ anyone unless you first recognize yourself.”

He nodded as he stared at his shoes. “I know.”

“Do you know what it’s like to devote your life to saving the world only to let it slip through your fingers? To wake up one morning not able to form coherent sentences, let alone tap into the intelligence you once had? To know that you used to fly around in a suit and defeat aliens and then struggle to go to the bathroom? Do you know what it’s like to grasp at straws and hold onto all you have left because everyone you once knew had died while you were away, resting? To lose everything? I’ll ask you one last time, and be  _ very  _ careful on how you answer. _ Who are you?” _

“I don’t know anymore. Who are you?”

“I am an old man who remembers everything the way it should have been and nothing the way it was. I am unreliable. I can’t remember my wife’s name most days, let alone… I want this to be over.”

“Do you remember the last time you saw Peter?” he asked quietly.

“I didn’t know it was the last time! We never do. We never know when that goodbye would be the last.”

“You had been awake for a few moments. Your eyes were half open as you gave that cheeky smile you gave when you were hiding how much pain you were in. You told him to win the war and said that there was something waiting for him there. And then he got…” he held up his wrist. “This watch. I believe it was this watch.”

Tony pressed his finger on the watch. A hologram came up.

“Baby Wheels protocol overruled. Welcome Peter. Welcome Boss.”

Tony’s eyes went wide. “It’s you.” He chuckled wetly. “What took you so long?”

“Doesn’t matter. I’m here now.”

Tony's whole demeanor flipped. “Too late. It’s too late. Cronus is too powerful. And look at me, I’m in no state to fight.” 

“But I am. We just have to figure out how to get my powers back.”

“Oh that’s simple. There must be an inhibitor somewhere in your body. Your watch can find it and we can remove it.”

“And I’ll have my powers back”

Tony nodded. “You’ll have your powers back.”

.-~*~-.

It was dangerous. Very dangerous to have any sort of tech in the Post-Rebuilding world. But, Tony Stark was a man that, though under close watch, no one truly suspected could create anything.

But Peter Parker? Well, with his memories back, could definitely raise some hell.

As he accessed the abandoned files to the Iron Spider suit, he continued to add even more bells and whistles with whatever tech he could get his hands on in Tony’s secret archives.

“You can’t just fight them by yourself, Peter. We were an army and we couldn’t even do it,” Tony tried to reason.

“Did you ever think to wonder why they didn’t kill me too?” Peter questioned.

“What?”

“They took my powers, right? So they should’ve just killed me. So why didn’t they?” He moved holograms through the air and scanned himself. “Ah.” He took a knife and sliced a slit in his neck, wincing slightly by the pain.

“What the  _ hell  _ are you doing?!” Tony exclaimed.

Peter dug a pair of tweezers into the self-inflicted wound and pulled out piece of metal. The wound miraculously healed itself before Tony’s eyes.

“Your powers. They’re back.”

Peter stared at his fist that was starting to glow. “And I think I’ve got more from where that came from.”

Tony’s eyes were wide. “That didn’t happen before, did it?”

“No. I think… in the final battle… I remember Mrs. Danvers and Thor doing something. It felt like a surge of power. I think I… I think I have their powers.”

“That’s impossible,” Tony said.

“They said that, that I had something that they didn’t have. That I was the key to…” He paused. “He didn’t tell me. He didn’t tell me.”

“But I think we know what you were the key to,” Tony stated, obviously.

“I don’t know how to use these powers!” Peter threw his hands up exasperated, shooting a hole in the wall. “Oops. Sorry.”

“You’ll learn.”

“I don’t have time to learn! I’ve waited ten years for this!”

“Peter,” Tony said firmly. “You need a plan. You can’t just go into this blind  _ and  _ mad. Think about it. You have new powers. You need to master them, and then you can fight.”

“Fine. Fine! Fine.” 

Tony could tell he was still seething with rage. “Peter. You’re not gonna get anywhere when you’re head’s where it’s at.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he grumbled, not looking up from his schematics.

“I know you’re mad at Harley.”

“Oh, what gave you that idea? Was it the fact that he pawned me off like an old renovated refrigerator, or was it the fact that I can’t tell if anything he told me was true because he lied to me about everything?”

“He refused the money, you know.”

Peter looked up. “What?”

“Before he went back to your hotel, he stopped me and told me that I was a coward for not wanting to give you a chance and that he didn’t care about the money, only your happiness.”

Peter paused. “I didn’t realize.”

“I know Harley, and I know he hasn’t made the best choices these last few years, but I know that he cares deep and he wouldn’t lie about the way he felt about you.”

“I didn’t say anything about how he felt about me.”

“I haven’t seen you get this worked up about someone since you were in high school, crushing on that girl in your decathlon team. And I know he feels the same for you.”

“I…”

The lights went out. Peter felt the hair on his neck stick up. Without thinking, he began to glow, illuminating the room. “I’m going to check it out. You stay down here.”

“I’m not letting you…”

“You are and I’m not giving you a choice.  _ Stay here, _ ” he commanded.

Tony didn’t fight back and settled in his wheelchair.

Peter tip-toed around the house, the constant feeling that someone else was in the house lingering on his mind. His head snapped from behind and he sent a blast behind him, hitting someone who groaned in pain.

He slowly approached the person. “Harry?” Peter asked.

“What are you?” Harry asked.

“I am me. I’m Peter Parker.”

Harry shook his head. “You can’t be. You…”

“Well I am.”

Harry hesitated, but pulled his gun out, pointing it towards him. “I don’t want to do this.”

Peter instinctively retracted back in fear. “You don’t have to.”

“You don’t understand. It’s my duty. I have to finish what my father started.”

Peter’s mouth went agape. “Your father was…”

“Yes. My father was Cronus. His name was Norman Osborn, and he believed in the new world. A world where we are not blinded by technology. Where we prosper on simplicity.”

“What do  _ you  _ believe in?”

Harry’s grip faltered. “I believe that you’re a good man, and I knew that the day I met you. I believe that the world has been suffering and the people in it live in fear. I believe that his propaganda was a lot more believable when he was alive to tell me. I wasn't his predecessor. There's someone even I don't know that's in charge now. A new Cronus.”

Memories flashed in Peter’s mind.

_ A man, a hybrid of a lizard and man, towered above Peter. He held him in a choke hold, but Peter fought back with all his might. He sent him flying across the desolate lands with a grunt. _

_ Peter looked down at his hands, confused, as they began to bubble and burn and become bright. His body was surrounded by a surge of power, and then there was a boom. The power burst, sending him into a deep hole in the ground. _

_ The lizard man morphed into a human, body burnt and broken from the blast, and sauntered to Peter, who heaved in exhaustion. “It’s game over, Spider-Man. They’re all gone. There’s nothing you can do about it now.” _

_ Peter dropped to his knees, hands sparking with blue and white. There was a prick in his neck and he felt his body weaken to an extent it hadn’t for years. His world went black. _

“He’s the one who did this to me. Who took my powers. I… it was my powers that…”

“You killed my father. And I’m the one who has to avenge him.”

Peter held his hands up defensively. “You don’t have to do this. We can rebuild the world in our own way. We can make a better world. We can guide the world to the way it used to be, one where people don’t fear for their lives and can innovate and create. Your father’s words were tyranny. This world we live in is dictated by power and no freedom. Don’t you miss the old world? Don’t you miss making without thinking?”

“I was going to be an engineer before all this. Even my father he… he owned Oscorp. He was a man of science. I don’t know what led him to want this world. He always said it was for a better world but he… I think… oh God… I think he wanted to rule the new world. But he was gone before he could. And now it’s… it’s in the wrong hands. It’s gone too far. There’s no stopping it now.”

“Harry. There is a way. And you can help me,” Peter urged.

“No, I can’t. You don’t know how extensive this is. There’s branches even deeper than the sectors, there’s trained guards at every turn, and the world they’ve… they’ve lost hope, and that’s something we can’t build back.”

“Well what if we find a way to rebuild that hope? Or go back to when there was hope?”

“You’re not saying…”

“Peter?!” 

Peter looked up at the voice, his heart thumping yet blood boiling at the sound. “Harley? What the hell are you doing here?”

“Look I just wanted to tell you I… woah are you glowing?”

“Long story,” Peter said.

“Okay and I… woah is that a gun?” Harley gaped at Harry.

“You remember Harry, right?” Peter asked.

“You mean the one who wants to  _ kill you? _ ”

“You’ve missed a lot.” He stepped towards him. “And also,” he pulled him down by his neck and kissed him, maybe a little desperately, maybe a little still mad, but definitely passionately.

Harry cleared his throat, uncomfortably. “Still here.”

“Sorry,” Peter said, breathless. “So, Harley. How does saving the world sound to you?”

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy has this been a FIC it has been a fic and a HALF. you have no idea how long i've been working on this story on and off. it has been an absolute pleasure to finally get this out.
> 
> i wanted to leave the ending pretty open ended. did they go back in time to the battle and fix it? did they go around and spread hope and defeat the standing cronus? did harley get an iron lad suit and go and fight? i don't know! who knows!
> 
> if you're familiar with the broadway musical anastasia, some of this may sound very familiar. i did do a lot of songfic inspired things in the dialogue. however i tried to keep a lot of it original.
> 
> if you want to chat, my tumblrs are official-impravidus, incorrectirondadquotes, and badmcufanficideas


End file.
